Overcharged
by Dusk 'till Gone
Summary: Electricity and technology had been something Colton always loved, and it brought forth the electrically charged people in his life.
1. Chapter 1

The concrete grunted softly as the wind around it scattered from the impact the violet clad foot felt. The violet foot was connected to the body a woman clothed in the same colored garb that snuggled closely to her light skin. It stretched itself to meet her waist as it suspended a metal ring in the middle of her stomach. It crawled its way to cover her large bust as the rest contorted and strapped itself around her neck. Starting from her small violet hands, the fabric scaled up before resting before her shoulder. Her hair was an onyx shade as it cascaded far behind her before it split itself into two curtains around her back.

Landing just beside her was a woman nearly identical to her in appearance; however, her outfit was a corresponding mixture of pink and purple as well as the bust that lied on her chest, it was noticeably smaller than her companion's. They each wore a look of exhaustion and annoyance that plagued their eyes, a parallel combination of amber that contrasted the slightly darker hazel. The darker dressed of them sighed as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees to support herself. Her companion rubbed her back gently as they caught their breath. Looking up they saw the sky, pure ink in appearance as the lights around them shined brightly. They cocked their heads as they saw the massive buildings surround them menacingly. "We need to find a place to sleep," the voice melded to the air as it reached the bent ears of the violet of the two. Her voice was quiet, but calm.

The other woman stood up as her voice let loose her thoughts, "Yeah, we do. There's way too many ashikabis out here." Her voice was similar but it seemed to be annoyed while tired. They walked to the edge of the building and looked out to the graveyard of buildings that embraced the darkness ahead. She scanned the area before squinting towards a building that was ragged and dull. "Come on, over there." Without warning she leaped from the concrete with incredible strength as her companion followed closely behind, soaring through the air as their hair was beaten by the wind.

They landed before the door of the building and looked at each other before glancing at the building. It was large, formed by a gray concrete that was splattered with different designs of paint. Defaced by the cans that lied nearby, it looked like nothing more than a generic abandoned warehouse. Effortlessly pushing the door open they crept into the building once they closed the door as it moaned loudly on rusted hinges. Peering into the darkness of the building they saw a faint, ethereal light that wandered around the corner. They turned their heads towards each other to find that they both wore a befuddled expression. Turning back they tiptoed toward the light, as their hands flashed individually, prepared. As they reached the corner they looked around to see the hunched over figure of a body covered by a black coat.

The figure shook slightly before standing. Once reaching its full height it breathed deeply before the precarious lights above stopped shining in an instant. The women gasped quietly at the unexpected darkness, but remained relatively quiet. Within the darkness they heard the echoed voice of the invisible figure, "Dammit." The voice sighed out in a slightly masculine way before they heard footprints echo in their direction. As they turned their heads back around they heard the steps of the, possible, man walk past them as it continued onward into the dark corridor. Keeping their hands lit with a small amount of light they followed the figure discreetly; silently behind him each step of the way. As the figure rounded another corner the footsteps became distant from them as the man descended a flight of rickety stairs.

Trailing him they tiptoed down the stairs before hearing the distinct sound of metal clattering within the room. Shortly after they heard another clank of metal before the quiet hum of something reverberated from the walls to their ears. Quickly stepping out of the room they saw light flicker from the littered hallway before light began to shine again. They looked back as they saw the figure trudge up the steps, holding on to the rusted railing before reaching the door. The women swiftly made it to the other end of the building as they saw that where they stood was another trash filled room; however it held a few things that could be glanced over as trash.

Near the center was a mattress lying on the floor, fitted with a dirty sheet and blanket with a pillow resting at, supposedly, the head. On the bed were several small bits of green plastic as well as small screwdrivers, joined by a slightly crumpled pizza box. Beside the bed were a small shoe box and several wires dangling out. They pressed their backs to the filthy, dusty wall behind them as they heard the man round the corner. Turning their heads slightly they saw him walk past them as he sat down onto the floor next to the mattress. They were able to get a quick glimpse of him and saw that his hair was as dark as the night sky that the building lied beneath.

They watched him mutter to himself as he opened the box on the sheets and began fiddling with the contents. The girls slowly made their way towards the man as his muttering increased, "Careful, careful, careful." He sighed quietly as he reached his arm beside him to grab a small wire, but he missed horribly. Turning around to grab his desired item he saw the tightly clad feet of the girls as they froze. Looking up the girls saw that his face was very pale, a look of surprise, and horror, but his eyes were dark, seemingly black.

The girls looked back to each other, then once again towards him, but he had quickly stood up and had taken several steps away from them. They looked at his attire and saw that the black coat he wore was fading as it reached past his knees. He wore blue jeans that appeared faded as well as crusted over. His shirt was a dark violet, as his feet rested in gray sneakers. His hair looked to be dirty as small parts rested together against his forehead, his onyx hair covering his ears. His body shook as he stood under the scrutinizing gaze the girls' held over him. "Who are you? What're you doing here," he asked quietly, more to himself rather than to the people in question.

Sharing a bored expression they looked back to him, "Who're you," they resounded the question back to him in unison. Despite how the lifelessness their voices made caused them to seem uninterested, they were truly curious. Perhaps it wasn't odd to see a person living in an abandoned warehouse, but it invoked suspicion when the person seemed to be able to light up the building that had clearly been disowned for quite some time. They stepped forward, but in tandem he took two steps back. It continued until he tripped over a box of junk. Landing hard on his back he groaned but sat up slowly.

Looking up he saw they were a few steps back, yet instead of boredom, or malice as he had anticipated, they both looked curious. They're cheeks seemed tinted the lightest shade the blood in their faces could muster as he rubbed his back. He looked away uncomfortably, his eyebrows furrowed vociferously as he stared back at them. Taking in their own appearance his face tinted darker than theirs had, as he realized their unusual and unique attire. Looking down he said, "I'm Colton," handing them a much sharper look he added, "Now who're you guys, and what do you want?"

His forceful tone, if not slightly cowardly, caused the darker clad of the two to look at him with a much fiercer look than the pitiful one he had attempted. "What makes you think you can talk to us like that?!"

Her hand flashed slightly but it quickly dissipated as her companion placed her clothed hand on her shoulder, as Colton shrank in fear of the girl's frustration, the lighter clad girl spoke, "He's just curious," she spoke the truth, he was curious if not also scared. Looking to Colton with a far gentler look she spoke again, "I'm Hibiki, and this is my sister Hikari," giving a slight smile she looked to her sister, who simply looked away, agitated.

Her claim as sisters seemed the most likely answer as to why they were nearly identical in appearance. In response to Hibiki's smile, he gave one of his own as he pushed himself off the ground. Taking a step back he bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you both," he turned to Hikari and lifted his head slightly, "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't expect anyone to come in here," he stood up as he finished, "If I can ask again, why are you two here?"

Hikari looked at him looking only slightly annoyed compared to her frustration before. Her cheeks had returned to the same reddish shade as her sister's as she took in the rest of his appearance, his height; looking at him directly she saw that he didn't seem to be any taller than her or Hibiki. Sighing she answered, "We were outside and it was cold, we're tired, and it's late," looking at him with a slightly sharper gaze she continued, "We came in here to sleep for the night."

Colton looked at their outfits and cocked his head in confusion, _Why are they wearing that stuff then? It'd make it a lot colder than if they had a jacket or something. Maybe that's all they have?_ He glanced at himself before nodding. Looking up at them he said, "Then stay the night."

They stared at him in confusion as he walked around them and started moving his box and tools from the filthy sheets. Reaching for the pillow he reached underneath and pulled out another pillow. Spreading the blanket out he grabbed his stuff and set it near a different box before looking back at them expectantly. With a small smile drawn upon his face he said, "There ya go. You guys can sleep here, and then you can leave in the morning." They looked at him in slight disgust as they looked at the blanket and sheets, "I know it's not great," he looked down at the sheets, "Or good for that matter, but it's better than nothing."

The twins looked towards each other before Hikari spoke, her face deepening the red it had adorned, "Are you doing this because you feel bad for us?"

Her voice seemed frustrated while he became agitated at the pride she showcased, "I'm doing this because," he looked down, a sad smile shifting from the friendly smile he had given, "I know what it's like to live without an actual home. It's tough. You do what you can on your own. You do what you can to try and have some sort of semblance of a life despite where you live. But I just wanna help. You don't have to sleep here, but I doubt you'll find another warehouse with a different weirdo offering you to spend the night."

They both looked at him confused and accusingly as he finished talking. Both Hikari and Hibiki had begun feeling a strange warmth spread slowly through their bodies as they walked towards Colton and the bed. Pushing him out of the way Hikari knelt down to the mattress and crawled underneath the dirty albeit warm blanket as Hibiki did the same. She looked up to see him give them a small smile as he walked over to the wall behind him and flipped a switch. Lying down on the ground he placed his arm underneath his head and soon drifted off to sleep.

The girls both looked at his back oddly with the help of the moon light from the skylight giving them their only light to see as their faces heated up further. Lying on their sides to face each other, they shared a small smile before closing their own eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that have been reading Iced Over and read my Author's note at the end know that this story runs alongside four others, Iced Over included. I set a poll to see which you guys you wanted next, and after three weeks it had two votes, one for Kusano and one for Hikari and Hibiki I decided to do this one first but I will also be trying to write that story as well. I ask that all you do after reading this is that you like it and will continue to read it. And for those who haven't read Iced Over please go read that. But if you only want to read this then that's okay. Also any one who wants to I ask if you could maybe draw a picture of my characters with their Sekirei. I would really appreciate it, more so just to have something I can look at and say, "These guys reading these idiotic stories... they're really cool." Anyone can draw a picture if they want pm me the picture and I'll give credit where credit is due and I'll change the stories' cover art. I do not own Sekirei. I'll try to get chapter's up when I can, but please read review and I'll see ya later.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of the sun stared dangerously at the fair faces of Hikari and Hibiki as their eyes began to unfurl, from beneath their lids. As they each attempted to sit up they were restricted down to the filthy mattress they had slept upon. Tilting her head up as far as she could, she saw that they were being held down by leather straps, tightly puled to their frames beneath the blanket. Tossing her head and body around in, what turned to be, a futile attempt at freedom Hikari yelled out, "What the hell!? Why are we strapped down!?'

While her sister continued to thrash in a hollow attempt, Hibiki moved her own head around, along with a confused as well as inquisitive expression. As she saw _Him_ walk in she asked, albeit calmer than she felt, "Did you do this to us?"

Hikari, once hearing her sister, stopped thrashing to see the man she assumed was responsible. "Why the hell did you do this," she screamed in livid confusion.

Colton, however, simply walked in with a content smile. Sipping from a steaming, yet cracked black mug. His hair as well seemed to be clean, though it looked to be damp. Walking over to stand just above them he still kept his smile as he looked down at them. Hikari was clearly enraged as she began to thrash about more and more. Hibiki however didn't struggle but looked at him confused, and hurt. "Ah," he breathed out, "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Walking away for a moment he returned with a folded chair, Unfolding it and sitting down, he continued, "To be honest, I was pretty worried you guys would wake up too early. I guess it wasn't a smart choice to send people that were heavy sleepers."

While Hikari continued to struggle, Hibiki adorned a confused, yet curious, expression. _Sent? _

Disregarding his words Hikari screamed out, "Untie us you bastard!"

Colton instead chuckled at her outburst. "It's disappointing," he thought aloud, "You've already been caught. You should stop with the act." Looking away while his hands climbed lazily to his head, he continued, "That was a pretty convincing story you had," looking down at them with an expression bordering on nervous and insane, "I nearly believed it. I'm so happy though." Standing up abruptly he pushed the chair back with his leg. As the clatter of the aluminum seat slid to the concrete floor Colton continued further in his psychotic rant, "The last few people couldn't act worth shit! They honestly thought I was an idiot. But you two idiots," he yelled, pointing accusingly at them both, "really had me going. I mean if it wasn't for the whore outfits I might have believed you guys and your bullshit, 'We came here to sleep,' excuse."

Laughing he began to pace around the mattress while they looked at him in confusion, "He must think I'm so stupid! It was smart though. Waiting months and months before sending more people. I was almost thinking that he stopped, but." Stopping in front of them he stared down, his features warped from the, apparently false, smile he had given them the night before into a smile that was demented and tainted from side to side. His nearly black eyes stared down at them; while his right eye was wide his left twitched uncontrollably.

"That'd make me the idiot, huh," turning around and running his hands though his hair he continued in a false sense of calm, "But I figured the bastard would do something like this." Looking back at them one last time he began to walk down the corridor, but spoke again, "I fucking knew it."

Once he was out of their limited sight Hikari began to writhe again, while Hibiki joined in. The leather straps started to become slightly looser as their combined efforts weakened the material. However before it could become fully loose, Colton returned with several pieces of rope tied together. Crouching down at the head of the mattress he pulled from beneath it, a metal hook, and began to tie the rope around it. "What the hell are you doing," Hikari demanded as she yelled, staring harshly into his deranged and clouded black eyes.

As he tightened the rope he stood up while pulling the other end of the rope over his shoulder. Dragging along with him as he moved, the mattress the girls were on slid across the concrete, gradually moving from it's spot as he trudged. Grunting slightly after every few steps he spoke as they rounded the stone wall down the passage way, "Well, considering that you've effectively found me," looking back at them he explained, "I have to do something to make sure that _He_ can't get me. So," he kept speaking as they past the basement he had gone down the night before. Through the door way they heard the loud whirring of a machine. "I'm going to expose the two of you to a little ECT."

"ECT," Hibiki said quietly, "Are you planning to kill us?"

The reaction they received was far from what they assumed, "No, no, no," he shouted, "I'd never kill somebody!" As they made it to the second wing of the building they saw that instead of insanity, they saw sincerity in his eyes. But his honest expression was soon suffocated by the crazed look in his eyes. "However," he said, "what I'm using will keep you from knowing about me or here." Pulling the mattress a few feet more, he dropped the rope and reached for something neither Hikari nor Hibiki could see. What he came back with was an odd mess of frayed wires kept together with tape inside of a clear plastic container. The top of it had a few knobs with different colored marks, as well as one surrounded with words, that neither could read. Flowing from a small hole in the plastic were two wires attached to small circles, with tape lapping over the wires.

Bringing the two wires to his hand he stepped over to Hibiki and placed them on her temples while smoothing down the tape. Hikari glared at him furiously as she screamed, "What the fuck, are you doing to my sister?!" As he removed his hands from her head Hibiki's face was a darkened hue of red as her breathing became labored.

Turning around, he grabbed from the top of the crudely made device, what seemed to be a mouth guard with a clear cylinder on the rounded end. Turning back to Hibiki he opened her mouth and put the rubber in her mouth. Closing it as her quickened breaths came from the open end he said, "You're gonna wanna keep that in your mouth, so I suggest you don't spit it out. The last person that did it had a horrible toothache." Tilting his head to Hikari he answered her question, "What I'm about to do will happen to you too." Hikari glared at him as much as she could while her face was contorted in anger; however, her face had darkened slightly while her sister continued to breath harshly. "Let me elaborate," he began, "you see, an ECT is electroconvulsive therapy. It's been used to cure cases of insanity, and different mental disorders. However it can be dangerous. You see, a standard ECT machine generates a minimum of .75 amps, or 225 volts of electricity. That amount alone is more than enough to kill a person if the current goes through the chest, but when going through the skull, and subsequently the brain, it can cause the patient to have convulsions and damage parts of the brain. But it's used in doses to cure mental deficiencies. However with enough volts it can cause a person to lose entire memories."

As he finished Hikari's eyes, while still furious, widened slightly. However the way she looked was far from how she felt within. _Electricity huh? I'll show you some fucking electricity. _"You're going to make us forget we were here," she asked infuriated.

Smiling slightly, while causing her face to darken slightly as well, his smile was still demented. "Exactly," he said, "I'm going to make you two forget seeing me. Now," pulling his personal ECT into his lap he began to twist various dials as he explained, "this machine has a maximum output of .9 amps, or 450 volts-"

"You said that 225 could kill a person," Hikari interrupted.

"Yes I did," he responded, "but in order to make you two forget entire memories, a large amount of electricity is needed. With 450 volts I can make you forget weeks worth of information in a matter of minutes. Now," looking down into Hibiki's red face and amber eyes he said, "this is going to hurt quite a bit, and I'm sorry for that, but you won't remember this in a moment anyway." Twisting the largest dial slowly the makeshift ECT began to give out a low humming noise but gradually increased as the dial twisted further. What followed baffled Colton to no end. Instead of Hibiki's jaw clenching and her body convulsing violently, the only sound that escaped her was a light giggle from the mouth guard. "What the fuck," he mumbled to himself, "How are you not freaking out!?"

While occupied with Hibiki, Colton failed to notice Hikari forcing the constricting leather straps from their bodies. Standing quickly, she grasped Colton's shirt and pulled him back against a wall. His ECT clattering to the floor as she glared into his eyes with a tainted smile. Lifting him up against the wall she took in his face. Fear, evident as he stared back at her. Confusion, stumbling through his black eyes. Shock, the final discernible emotion his face held. He was easily terrified, and she enjoyed every second. With her tainted smile she asked, reiterating his own words, "How are you not freaking out?" Before allowing him a moment to bring forth his voice she whispered into his ear, "What happens when 120 volts of electricity go through you?"

As her poisoned words ended Colton was immediately shocked with the volts she promised him. Going through his right shoulder and arm his body tensed up significantly, while Hikari smiled at him. Releasing the electricity from her hand, Colton stopped moving as his breathing became ragged. Through his strained breathing he was able to utter a few words to her, "How did you-," but he was cut short as he was dropped to the ground.

Staring down at his disheveled form Hikari shook her head. "What kind of crazy bastard are you," she asked rhetorically. Looking over towards Hibiki she saw her sister standing shakily, the wires removed from her head and the mouth guard fallen to the floor. Walking to her briskly she grabbed hold of her as she asked, "Are you okay?"

The only response she was given was a deep breath as Hibiki whispered, "It's him."

Hikari nearly screamed out at her sister's words, "How is it him? He's insane." Looking back towards Colton as he attempted to stand, his arm shaking vigorously against the stone as he leaned against it. Even though he was ragged, and continued to convulse in shock, Hikari's body became warmer as a heat burned in her. Looking back to Hibiki she sighed as she obliged to the heat in her body and the pleading look in her sister's eyes.

Stepping in front of Colton, Hikari picked him up by his coat. Looking at his face, she saw him look in fear, and as her body urged her she leaned forward. Pulling his lips to her's she kissed him harshly and hurriedly. But before Colton could react a light shined from Hikari's back. The light was a medium of a bright and dark violet as the light formed into several spikes, forming themselves into wings. As Hikari pulled back, Colton was grabbed by Hibiki as she leaned in to kiss him as well. While her kiss was slightly less rough the same reaction was met, wings of light emerged from her back in a large burst.

As Hibiki pulled back from the kiss she said, "Number 12, Hibiki."

"Number 11, Hikari," the aforementioned girl said as well.

In unison they said, "We're the pledged thunderclap. We are yours now and forever, Ashikabi"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, I wanted to get this chapter up so I could say, Merry Christmas. Unless you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a happy holiday, whatever you celebrate. I hope you guys and girls and whatever else you might be enjoy this chapter, and also if Hikari or Hibiki seems like they aren't in character please let me know, or if they are in character let me know that too. <strong>**Have a happy (Insert your holiday of choice), read, review, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
